Automatic suggestion of words as a user types is a useful feature of some computer systems. Previously, users were required to type in ever letter of every phrase needed to search, type in a document, fill out a meeting request, etc. Now, some search engines, for example, will suggest search terms as you type. This allows the user to avoid typing in an entire search term or phrase, and instead select the search term or phrase. An issue with these systems, however, is that these suggested terms are not suggested based on the relevance to the user typing. As such, terms suggested may be of little relevance to the user typing, and, as such, the user is given irrelevant information and, possibly, not presented with the words or phrases that are intended.
The techniques described herein address these issues.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.